Una noche con Gekota (FF)(oneshotcrossoverSpecial Halloween)
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Kamijo touma necesita dinero para subsistir en la semana y encuentra una oferta de trabajo en cierta pizzeria tematica que puede ayudarle a pasar la semana... ¿pero su mala suerte no afectara a sus planes? crossover por motivo de halloween y dia de muertos que espero disfruten primer proyecto en años en esta pagina nuevamente


El siguiente one shot está inspirado en el video juego de 5 nights at freddys espero sea de su agrado y bueno pensaba en verdad hacer las 5 noches pero bueno eso lo pensare en base a sus comentarios por ahora disfruten del fic y espero sea de su agrado camaradas

Les deseo una feliz noche de Halloween y día de los muertos.

One shot

Una Noche con Gekota

Fukuo da…. (Que desgracia)

En serio nunca tuve una mejor manera de resumir esta situación, no puedo creer que lo que parecía ser un simple trabajo a media jornada, mi primer trabajo remunerado terminase de esta manera…

Mi nombre es Kamijo Touma y soy un persona que se ha enfrentado magos que pueden crear demonios de fuego, golems de roca e inclusive a un semidiós mágico que casi destruye el mundo así como al esper más poderoso de ciudad académica que podía repeler incluso una arma nuclear a mano limpia gracias a la habilidad que reside en mi mano derecha a la que llamo imagine breaker, su habilidad me permite anular cualquier efecto provocado por un hecho sobrenatural pero aun con esa experiencia en combate y dicha habilidad ahora mismo no puedo más que temblar tras una mísera y rechinante silla vieja de cuero viejo mientras intento recordar la oración que reza index cada noche antes de irse a dormir a su dios ingles… dejo esto por si alguien algún día encuentra esta grabación mientras veo como bajo de una luz parpadeante que ilumina el pasillo me observa ese animatronic mal hecho de gekota… solo está allí en silencio observándome a través de la ventana esperando pacientemente a que la jodida batería de emergencia se agote y abra la puerta… y tras eso no quiero ni pensar que sucederá conmigo

¿De qué sirve el imagine breaker capaz de anular cualquier habilidad mágica o esper contra simples androides en botargas mal hechas con un error de programación? ¿Cómo podre defenderme de esas cosas que planean meterme en una jodida botarga a la fuerza ocasionando mi muerte en el proceso? ¿Por qué diablos considere este jodido trabajo y no hice caso a las letras pequeñas?

Esos ojos rojos… observo esos ojos del animatronico brillar tenuemente mientas que recuerdo ese jodido anuncio y como por la necesidad de sobrevivir a la semana caí redondo en el… 10, 000 yenes por noche (unos 80 dólares) solo por ser guardia de seguridad de turno nocturno en una pizzería, sin duda parecía ser un trabajo perfecto para alguien como yo, sin experiencia requerida, apto para cualquier estudiante cuyo nivel no sea superior al nivel 2 y sin revisión de antecedentes penales, sin duda era la oportunidad que me daba el destino para salir bien de mi predicamento pero olvide mi mala suerte de siempre… dicha mala suerte que no me hizo prestarle importancia a lo que decían las letras pequeñas… no nos hacemos responsables de muerte accidental o desmembramientos

Acudí a la pizzería esa tarde donde note la atracción principal eran una especie de animatronicos con botargas mal hechas de la rana gekota y sus amigas cantando la apertura de su serie infantil ante unos niños de primaria (aunque juraría vi a biri biri entre ellos) y tras pequeña entrevista con algunas simples preguntas me contrataron para esa misma noche… debí sospechar que había sido un proceso demasiado fácil.

Me dieron un traje sencillo y me dijeron que no tendría problema alguno ya que solo era permanecer observando las cámaras de seguridad de un horario de media noche a seis de la mañana pan comido sin duda alguna y con una paga excelente…o eso creía hasta que llego la llamada de quien dijo ser mi superior, la llamada ingreso por los altavoces del pequeño cubículo por el cual observaba las cámaras de seguridad junto a una tableta por la cual podría observar alguna en particular si así lo deseaba , era una grabación muy mal grabada como si se hubiese repetido incontables veces en el pasado

"bienvenido a gekotas pizza hablo para informarte un poco de tu labor y que no debes preocuparte chico es un trabajo sencillo, je ahora solo debo leerte algunas cosas que dice el contrato ya sabes procesos legales… ejem…. Bienvenido trabajador o trabajadora a este lugar donde la magia y la diversión van de la mano de nuestros queridos amigos anfibios y… "

Y asi empezó a hablarme de cosas de las que creí no debía preocuparme o importarme en un principio así que empecé a jugar con la tableta que me dejaron… después de todo no parecía tuviese que hacer mucho esa noche así que pasaba la cámara que observaba la zona donde reposaban tres de esas gekotas amimatronicas en modo reposo observando hacia su derecha, otra donde se veía un gran pasillo que conectaba ese almacén con el escenario principal, este conectaba a otras tres uno la cocina que parecía dañada ya que solo se oía sonido y la imagen salteaba demasiado, otro que mostraba una cortina donde me habían dicho reposaba una amimatronic dañada por una electromaster hace poco (cosa que reafirmo mis sospechas de que biri biri iba a dicho local) y otro que llevaba a una sala de fiestas, esa a su vez conectaba con dos pasillos que conectaban a mí a sala de seguridad pasando antes por los baños masculinos o femeninos respectivamente

Seguí jugando hasta que oí algo de la grabación que me dio mala espina…

"se te pagaran los honorarios si sobrevives a la noche amigo en caso contrario le haremos llegar la notificación de desaparecido a tus familiares o amigos que hallas puesto en la forma tras 90 días o lo que tarde en cambiarse las alfombras manchadas con tu sangre"

¿Qué cosa acababa de oír? ¿Enviar una notificación de que o remplazar que cosas? Ahora si puse atención a la grabación… y lo que oí no fue para nada reconfortante y mucho menos al ver la imagen en la tableta… las botargas estaban viendo directamente a la cámara con un brillo carmesí en sus ojos… decidí ignorar ese hecho y enfocarme en la grabación y lo que oí no fue nada alentador

Parece ser que los exoesqueletos usados para dichos animatronicos con botarga de mala calidad usaban un antiguo software militar no aprobado, el cual les ordenaba proteger su zona respectiva por un tiempo determinado el cual curiosamente era mi horario de trabajo y actuarían contra cualquier persona que estuviese frente a ellos incluyéndome, si bien no estaban armados de ninguna manera, sus 9000 kg de presión eran suficientes para destrozar un cráneo, mi trabajo era solamente asegurarme de llamar en caso de que uno intentara huir de las instalaciones cosa poco probable no por que las puertas de metal se habían sellado tras mi ingreso y no se abrirían hasta la hora de abrir al público el local sino por que deambularían sin rumbo hasta dar conmigo, en cuyo caso si la grabación era correcta solo podría asegurar las puertas mecanizadas esperando pasasen de largo… pero no habría mucho inconveniente tras cumplirse el horario

No debes preocuparte amigo… no es como si aplastaran tu cráneo hasta la muerte o te descuartizen los últimos tres solamente fueron metidos a la fuerza en una de las botargas de reemplazo… aunque los cables uniones y tornillos les mataron y sacaron sus globos oculares en el proceso… creo no tuvieron mucha suerte, a los pobres se les fue la luz y se les agoto la batería de respaldo antes de tiempo así que si ello llega a pasar será mejor no abuses de las puertas o de las cámaras ¿entendido?

Asi que hasta ahora solo se había perdido a 3 empleados y no había muchos riesgos a no ser que suceda nada inusual si no fuese que por mi mala suerte de siempre pensé ese sería el caso... Hubo un apagón esa noche y ahora estaba con la energía auxiliar y por la cámara de la pantalla vi como animatronicos ya no estaban en su sitio y al cambiar la pantalla… note como estos se acercaban lentamente por el salón de fiestas de manera lenta pero segura entonces como percatándose que les había visto observaron fijamente a la cámara… las ranas tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a la cámara y para mi horror parecía le había dañado por que la imagen se perdió… vi las dos puertas a cada extremo mío ellas me protegerían de esas cosas pero consumían mucha de la energía de reserva… ¿debía accionarlas solo cuando sea necesaria? No había manera de salir del establecimiento y mi mano derecha que había derrotado a tan temibles enemigos en el pasado es inefectiva contra ellos

Esos tres gekotas de variaciones de verdes se acercaban… por la tableta oí como uno parecía desordenar la cocina por que no veía nada en la pantalla pero se oía los utensilios ser sacudidos violentamente, cambie la imagen y note como otro estaba por el pasillo quieto mirando fijamente a la cámara como si la observara y supiera le estuviese viendo igualmente… pero entonces recordé que había un tercero y antes de poder cambiar la cámara de la tableta le vi por la ventana de mi lado derecho… bajo la luz parpadeante observándome y acercándose a la puerta….

Presione rápidamente el interruptor que cerraba la puerta derecha y la gekota paro en seco y se quedó observándome a través de la ventana…. ¿estaba esperando se acabase la energía y entrar a darme un abraso que posiblemente me mataría? ¿Por qué no seguía su camino? ¿Por qué seguía allí viéndome?

Vi rápidamente la tableta y note otra gekota se acercaba por el otro lado… así que accione el interruptor y cerré de antemano la puerta izquierda… ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de esta?! Me decía una y otra vez… mientras veía de reojo que ya no parecía verse el gekota a mi derecha… así que abrí la puerta para no gastar la poca batería que poseía y para mi alivio vi no había nada tras de ella, y erróneamente pensé sería buena idea abrir la otra…

En cuanto presione el interruptor vi como el pasillo tenía un inusual color amarillo verdoso y como el gekota intentaba agacharse para ingresar por la puerta…. Su cabeza enorme le obligada a inclinarse por esta y sus ojos estaban enfocados directamente en mi…

Cerré está inmediatamente y me puse tras la silla… note como el gekota me veía fijamente por la ventana y de reojo vi como una sombra se veía de la puerta recién abierta que cerré nuevamente…

Así con los dos animatronicos en cada ventana esperando se agotase la energía yo kamijo touma solo podía ver disminuir el porcentaje de energía que tenía disponible… la Energía total estaba solo al 30 %...

Vi por la tableta como extrañamente uno de los gekotas parecía irse a los baños ¿Qué ira a hacer allí? Pero no importaba era una puerta que podría mantener abierta de momento… mientras que la otra seguía allí esperando pacientemente

Energía 25 % solo oí nuevamente ruidos en la cocina parece ese gekota es una preocupación menos

Energía 20%... vi extrañado como la cortina que tenía el animatronico dañado se recorría y parecía abrirse lentamente revelando un exoesqueleto con carne chamuscada naranjada verdosa….

El otro de los gekotas parecía haberse ido así que abrir la puerta pero estuve listo para cerrarla de ser necesario… Energía 15 %

Energía 10 %... el otro gekota parecía haberse ido también de largo asi que tuve ambas puertas abiertas dándome un ligero alivio… entonces note el reloj en mi brazo, parecía faltar solo una hora para acabarse el turno de mi trabajo ¿acaso iba a lograrlo?

Energía 5 %... vi por la tableta algo que me dejo helado… la gekota naranja chamuscada ya no estaba en su sitio y cuando cambie la cámara le vi correr a una gran velocidad por el pasillo izquierdo directo hacia mi cubículo… cerré la puerta justo cuando oía sus pasos y un gran sonido de metal contra metal me confirmo que había dado un gran golpe contra la puerta pero ello provoco lo que temía… redujo drásticamente la energía que poseía

Energía 1%... la energía se agotó y para mi horror vi como la luz se iba y la puerta se abría de golpe… mas no vi la gekota que había chocado en ningún sitio pero entonces vi una silueta iluminar la ventana izquierda poco a poco al llenarse de colores rojo azul y blanco mientras una melodía mal entonada cantaba

"Ven amigo y vamos a jugar

que la fiesta apenas va a empezar

Te he traído un lindo traje de vestir

espero te pueda llegar a servir

Que la diversión con tu amigo Gekota

Te quitara hasta la última gota

Vamos, juntos todos a divertirnos

Y desear el nunca irnos.

Espero haya sido de su agrado este one shot que puede continúe o no dependiendo de sus comentarios agradezco a mis amigos Gabe Saigo neverdie por ideas para hacer este oneshot y a rockoshet as por el gekota.


End file.
